


Let's Not Fake It

by Circe_Black



Series: Ushioi Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Sort Of, and Tendou Satori, for like 3 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Black/pseuds/Circe_Black
Summary: Ushijima needs a boyfriend stat good thing his roommate and long time crush Oikawa is free.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Ushioi Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978384
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Let's Not Fake It

Ushijima Wakatoshi needed to bring his amazing boyfriend home for the New Year. The only problem was said amazing boyfriend didn’t exist. When he had told his mother that he had met and made friends with someone amazing. She had thought that he was talking about a boyfriend and he was not.

Ushijima highly doubted that Oikawa Tooru would like to be called his boyfriend anyway. The other boy had matured and had actually sought him out to apologize for his behavior in high school. Ushijima had been surprised but was quick to accept the others' apology and had admitted that he had added to the bad blood between them. This had happened about two years ago and he and Oikawa had been growing closer ever since.

The two had discovered how much they had in common and had become very close. They even decided to share an apartment at the begging of their lives as Pros. As they were both home sporadically and rarely at the same time Ushijima could ignore the feelings that had built up over time. 

To put it mildly, Ushijima was in love with Oikawa and that was all there was to it. 

He knew he would never act on it but it was strange knowing and acknowledging it. He had told Tendou who had laughed and slapped him on the back. He then wiggled his eyebrows and asked him when he was going to make a move. They both knew that Ushijima would never dream of it. 

His phone buzzed with a text. He had been folding his laundry to bring home. 

[Oikawa]: Tosh Tosh, what r yur plans 4 NY?????

Tosh Tosh was Oikawa’s nickname for him. Ushijima didn’t really know if he preferred it to the Ushiwaka of old or not. 

[Ushijima]: I’m going home. What are yours?

[Oikawa]: My parents told me not to come. And Iwa is busy with his new baby and I don’t want to be alone. Can I come with you?

Ushijima stared at the text. He noticed two things; one, this would be perfect. Two, Oikawa never texted in complete sentences unless he was really upset and Ushijima thought he knew why, so he texted back. 

[Ushijima]: Of course Oikawa. You will be most welcome.

Oikawa had been outed by a popular gossip magazine that had gotten a picture of him and another man getting hot and heavy. Oikawa’s parents were rather old fashioned and had essentially cut him out of the family even though they liked to pretend they were more lenient. They probably didn’t want him coming home if Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa’s best friend, had a new baby. Both Iwaizumi and Ushijima had helped Oikawa out after he was outed, but Iwaizumi had been newly married and couldn’t be there all the time so Ushijima had held most of the weight. He hadn’t minded. In fact, he had taken that time to come out to his roommate. Which reminded him to send a follow-up text.

[Ushijima]: However, I’m afraid I must ask something of you. Will you be my pretend boyfriend?

[Oikawa]: Yes. When r we leaving?

[Ushijima]: In a week.

[Oikawa]: kk.

So Ushijima bought a ticket accompanying him to his family home. No problem. 

It was a big problem. Oikawa had fallen asleep ten minutes into the trip and now was very comfortably sleeping on Ushijima’s shoulder. His heart was pounding in his chest as he wrapped an arm around his companion. Tendou had been right when he said that this trip would end up with his death or a confession. 

Oikawa snuggled into his chest. Both, Oikawa was going to be the death of him and he might be forced to confess. Especially, after watching him wrap his arms tighter around him a small puff of air blew his hair into his face. As his nose squished up Ushijima felt his heart tighten. Yeah, definitely both. 

About an hour away from their stop Ushijima woke up Oikawa, to both men’s disappointment. They began hashing out what they would tell his family. They decided to stick as close to the truth as possible. That they had apologized for the past and had decided to go with a fresh slate and this caused them to fall in love. 

“Gimme your jacket,” Oikawa demanded and held out a haughty hand. Ushijima raised a single eyebrow, it was his high school Shiratorizawa jacket. By the deadpan look on Oikawa’s face, Ushijima figured that he had seen the irony in it as well. 

“It looks good on you.” He said once Oikawa had pulled it on. It was true, the jacket slightly swamped him, coming to his upper thigh. Ushijima briefly considered that he could wear it when he was naked and it would cover all the crucial parts. 

“Why are you blushing Toshi Toshi? Having naughty thoughts about me in your jacket?” Oikawa asked tipping his head with a teasing smile on his mouth. Ushijima was too busy watching that mouth to get his mouth under control.  
“Yes.” Oikawa immediately blushed and Ushijima blushed before starting to pull away. They had been facing each other and had moved closer to each other over the course of the conversation. “I’m sorry Oikawa-kun. I didn’t mean-.”

“No.” He said grabbing his arm and holding him close. Ushijima stared at the spot where they were connected. “Stay. It’s all good. I find you attractive to Wakatoshi.” Oikawa said blushing, Wakatoshi’s eyes widened and snapped up to his friend. “And call me Tooru. We are dating aren’t we?” 

“Right, Tooru.” He said slowly trying not to read too far into the way Tooru shivered as Wakatoshi said his name. Just then the train lurched to a stop and the mechanical voice of the operator spoke. 

“The bridge we need to use is out of order until two days from now at the least. We have booked you all into a hotel. We booked rooms based on tickets, but if there is something that needs to be changed please let us know and we will do our best to accommodate you and your needs.” 

Wakatoshi and Tooru looked at each other and shrugged. How bad could it be?

For Wakatoshi’s heart very badly apparently, because they were sharing a bed. 

“I’m a big cuddler,” Tooru said from across the room where he was putting his clothes away. 

“Alright. I am not, but you are welcome to hold me if you need to Oik-Tooru.” Tooru smiled at him and flounced across the room to wrap his arms around Wakatoshi. 

“Well, if you want to hold me to I won’t mind, Wakatoshi.” He purred looking up at Ushijima through lidded eyes. Wakatoshi swallowed as Tooru’s face came closer and closer to his own. His eyes began to close as their heads tilted together. Just then his phone began to ring and Tooru pulled away with a sigh. “I’m going to take a shower Wakatoshi.” He said as he slunk off to the bathroom. 

“Tendou-kun what do you want?” He practically growled. Tendou’s laugh rang out over the phone.

“Somebody is feeling feisty today. Did I interrupt something?”

“Yes. Now, what do you want?” 

“Nothing, just calling to say hi. Now, what exactly did I-.” Wakatoshi hung up on him. The shower was running now. Wakatoshi noticed that Tooru had forgotten his razor. He picked it up and walked to the bathroom. He noticed immediately that the door was unlocked. Did Tooru want him to come in? He didn’t want to be wrong. He knocked on the door instead.  
“Tooru. Your razor is out here do you need it?” There was a brief pause. 

“No thanks, Wakatoshi.” He murmured Wakatoshi made an affirmative noise as he walked away back to the bed. He held up his pajama shirt and rubbed the fabric between his two fingers. If Tooru had been making a move he decided to return in kind. 

Wakatoshi was freezing in just his boxers but he could feel every place where he and Tooru were touching and it was amazing. When Tooru had gotten out of the shower Wakatoshi was lounging on the bed with a book in hand. He had felt Tooru’s eyes rove over his form as he stood there with a towel around his waist. 

They had said nothing and had just lain in bed together. Tooru had immediately cuddled close as they both fell asleep. Wakatoshi kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer so that he was more comfortable. 

Wakatoshi woke up to Tooru stroking his cheek as he slept. 

“That’s kinda creepy Tooru.” Tooru squawked and tried to pull his hand away. Wakatoshi caught it and pressed a gentle kiss to his palm. “Tooru I-”

“Wakatoshi I-” 

They both started and laughed as they talked over the other. Wakatsohi nodded to Tooru to go first. The man seemed more shy as he tucked his head under Wakatoshi’s head as he muttered into his skin.

“I don’t want this to be fake. I want to date you for real and wake up in your arms every day.” 

“Me too Tooru.’Tooru pulled back and stared into his eyes. 

“Really?”

“Yes.”

They both moved perfectly in sync their mouths coming together in a gentle crush. It wasn’t amazing per se but it was the best kiss that Wakatoshi had ever received. 

So that’s why when Ushijima Wakatoshi introduced his amazing boyfriend Oikawa Tooru to his parents on New Year it wasn’t fake. And neither was his proposal at the same hotel, in the same room, where they had stayed when they had confessed their feelings for each other nearly five years later.


End file.
